


Sunday Shift

by h0jou



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Akira Being a Thirdwheel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0jou/pseuds/h0jou
Summary: On the last day of the versus event, TeamC's number two decides to ease up their leader's disguised tension. (Moku stage, Qu floor)
Relationships: Qu (BSTS) / Mokuren (BSTS)
Kudos: 2





	Sunday Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the schedule of the cast according to the in-game home screen, with Mokuren having performance shift and Qu on floor hall. Also the fic itself was actually made on TeamC debut event (To be or not to be)... but I guess it's still relevant when after versus with TeamW? TeamC faitoooO

9:37 PM was exactly the time when their performance ended. They could hear the faint cheering and clapping coming from the audience, the spotlight brightly shines to them and only them. They felt very satisfied with it. As the elevated adrenaline still runs through their back, Mokuren proceeds to go down the stage and walk straight into the dressing room. They get drenched in sweat, and all they wish to do is to wash it all away in cold water. When all of the costume and accessories got hanged in their locker, Mokuren then walked their way through to one of the shower cubicles.

Yet as they walk, a sudden voice comes from behind. Mokuren reflexes told them to get ready for a high-kick to whomever it is that creeps on them like thi-  
"Whoa, there. Slow now." Mokuren abruptly stops their kick.  
"Wha- it's you, Qu? ..My bad, I didn't notice you" The black-haired slowly brings down their left leg to stand as they awkwardly look away from the smirking latter man. How could he calmly manage to catch my kick, they thought.  
"Your shifts are done already? Thought that you said you needed to stay for a patron till 12."  
"Hmmm, Unei informed me that she couldn't come today, and changed it for another day." Qu somewhat seemed ecstatic when he said that. The white-haired continued to talk how his day was while he untied his apron, buttoned down the rest of the clothes, and finally tied his hair back into a teeny tiny ponytail.  
"Now, shall we go?" Mokuren didn't realize they dazed off to him when Qu was undressing. They didn't remember what he said after the patron thing and just agreed to go to the shower room without questioning about it again..

... Except for the fact that Qu is, following them until they got into this now cramped shower cubicle.

"Qu."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you here."  
"I wanted to take a shower with you."  
"There's plenty of vacant one right now, you know." Qu didn't respond, instead, he locked the cubicle door without hesitation.

The black-haired just watched the taller man strips his underclothing. Mokuren is now, very, very concerned, as Qu never showed his bare-chest, not even in their drag days. They still got their defence up, until Qu goes in for a quick and sudden kiss on the nape. While this alone enough to break down the defence of the purple-eyed man, Qu's golden eyes now focusing on Mokuren's lips, then slowly goes in for a deep, french kiss. While they let his tongue dancing in between theirs, Mokuren could tell the faint bittersweet orange flavour and a stronger feeling of sherry. Adonis cocktail, Mokuren thought. This was just released yesterday. The black-haired got lost in thoughts, letting Qu lead him for now. Mokuren could feel Qu's left hand supporting their body, while the other hand just pulled down the zipper of the bodycon shirt Mokuren wear. The black-haired could feel their bottoms touching each other, even though both still wearing underpants. Lips still interacting, their sounds and faint moans could be heard eventually outside their cubicle. Both just don't care, as there's no one here other than them.

Just barely reaching the end of the zip, both of them pulled out to take a breath. Eyes locked at each other, they took their time to admire their partner's beauty. Qu's widening grin then followed by a sudden shower from above Mokuren's head that is now soaking wet. Seems like Qu had aimed to unknowingly turn on the shower without the latter's approval. The black-haired, again, seemed too surprised to respond properly. A small, wicked giggle came out from the younger man.

"Pfft, you look like a drenched rat." Mokuren feels there's something snapped inside their head, but then ignored it aside and goes for revenge. Mokuren took the showerhead and aimed it to the latter face.  
"Don't you think I couldn't take revenge on this!" Their small water fight goes on, now that it's their laughter resonating across the shower room.  
Both eventually slowed down, feeling exhausted from all this laughing.  
"...are you done now, Mokuren? Didn't I said I surrender?" Said the white-haired, now getting cornered and drenched wet. His tied hair now gone to god-knows-where, resulting in his bangs to be swept to the back and baby hair falls on his face.  
"There's no way I'm done yet, but all right." Mokuren put the showerhead back to its place.  
Not even a minute passed, they could felt Qu's hand touching all over their body again from the back. One hand groping on their ass, the other on the thighs gap.  
"... aren't you tired already?"  
"No, never when I'm with you."  
"Ugh, lame." Qu saw it clearly from their ears getting red, Mokuren blushed hard. What a view he wouldn't expect to see, Qu thought.  
"..Turn your face here..." Again, they kissed even passionately than before. Saliva dripping from both mouths, getting mixed with the drips from the water fight before. Qu tried to restrain as much as possible but Mokuren could felt at how his hips slowly, but surely grinding before their bum. These two clearly didn't want to let go of each other but did it anyway to let themselves catch a breath. After some time, Qu break in the silence.

"Are you relaxed now?"  
"..?...what do you mean."  
"Well.. hmmm.." Qu thinks hard to form the right sentence, it isn't his first language after all.  
"You see, these days you looked very restless and fidgeting a lot."  
"Your face might not be showing it, but I knew it from your messed up routine. Please rest assured now. We've been doing well since the beginning, you know? us, TeamC is."  
"..You're doing very great, leader. That's what I like about you." Qu starts to interlock both of his hands with the latter man.  
Mokuren stayed still there to process what Qu said. "... You're right. Winning or losing, we're still TeamC." The black-haired laughs wearily with heads down. As Qu noticed it, he immediately takes initiative.  
"Hmm? Seems like our leader needs a bit of pampering~" The white-haired pulled Mokuren within his embrace as close as possible. Easily, he gently caresses from their head to the nape. They both remained silent since then.

...

"..hey, how come your abs is more prominent than I am? Not fair."  
"What's with th-.." before Qu could finish his sentence, Mokuren tiptoed and gave the white-haired a quick peck on the lips.  
"I like you too, Qu." Both surprised and excited at the taller man reaction, Mokuren then retorted "ha! how I wish you could see your own face right now-... uh, Qu? You okay?" His flushed red cheeks does not convince Mokuren that he's fine at all.  
"Ah- I'm fine. Let's finish up." While their partner tries to make it not too obvious, or maybe Mokuren just imagining it, but they actually just saw a hard-on from Qu. The white-haired man then quietly get out first, and with a big question mark inside their head, Mokuren continued their shower. 

After a while, Mokuren came up to their locker to dress up. "Say, can I come to your home for tonight?" Said Qu in front of his locker, his chin topped both of his hands that's already resting on the locker door. Mokuren somehow already braced up for this.  
But before they could respond to him, suddenly Akira barged in "AAAHH QU THERE YOU ARE- WAIT WHY ARE YOU ALREADY GETTING READY TO LEAVE?! SHIFTS ARENT ENDING YET YOU GOTTA CLEAN!"

"Oh shut up Akira. Qu?" Mokuren held out their hand in a fist, the white-haired instinctively also followed what the leader is doing even though it shows on his face that he is confused.  
"... rock, paper, scissors. Oh, I win. This means I got to top you this time, no? Now let's go." Without further ado, Mokuren grabbed the white-haired wrist and both of their bag with one shoulder and sprinted outside the locker room. Qu, with no help of trying to letting go of Mokuren's grip, just mercilessly getting dragged outside.  
"..ah, forgive me Akira. I'll make up to you next ti-, w-wait Mokuren, don't pull so hard— "  
and with that, they left Akira feeling bewildered after what Mokuren just said.


End file.
